Goosebumps of My Flesh
by ktattoo
Summary: Companion and follow-up piece to 'Who is it Now.' Dave got to watch as Kurt gave Sebastian Smythe what he deserved and it gave him goosebumps among other things. Rated M for a reason folks!


**A/N: After re-reading what was titled _Who's Begging Now_ which has now been edited and re-uploaded as _Who is it Now_,I realized something: Dave was watching everything the entire time. This is a follow-up piece to that story.**

**I warn you, this is all smut. Smutty smut smut.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kurt Hummel or David Karofsky. If I did, well... smutty things would happen ALL the time.**

* * *

After seeing Kurt _take_ Sebastian against his car, Dave literally has goose bumps. He has never see Kurt so forceful, so angry, so… dominating. He doesn't notice Sebastian's disappearance, doesn't really comprehend much of anything other than _Kurt_, _fuck_, and _ohgod_ until a sudden heat in front of him snaps him from whatever wonderland his head was in.

"Dave?"

Kurt's voice had gone back to its usual unusually high self; no longer the deep, throaty, growling, demanding timbre of just minutes ago.

Blinking out the fog that had somehow clouded his eyes and mind, Dave looks down to see Kurt, cheeks still tinged a slight pink, lips slightly swollen, hair still in its perfect coif, standing right in front of him. The smaller man's eyes are dark, the usual blue/grey/green still blown out as a pink tongue darts out and runs across swollen red lips.

Again, he feels goose bumps rise on his arms.

"Get in the car, Kurt."

His voice is low, lower than usual, and Dave can only blame it on his ever growing arousal as Kurt nods only once, handing over the keys to his Navigator. The vehicle that Kurt had just slammed Sebastian fucking Smythe against, pounding the guy into next week. Dave watches as Kurt locks his gaze on his own mouth, the smaller man's tongue once again flicking out to lick already glistening lips.

Growling deep in his chest, Dave watches Kurt turn on the heel of his Doc Martins, the shorter man purposely swaying his delectable and _fuck _Dave can't wait to bite into them hips more than necessary.

How he manages to get them from the Lima Bean the three miles it takes to get to his thankfully empty house without wrecking, he doesn't know. Not with the intense lust-filled stare Kurt was giving him, or how long, thin, and surprisingly strong fingers traced patterns onto his thigh, spelling out what Dave's lust fogged mind thinks spelled out 'fuck me David.'

Yeah, it was a fucking miracle.

He is somehow able to pull into his driveway and shuts off the car. He looks over and he stops breathing for what feels like forever but in reality can't be more than a few seconds. Kurt is just sitting there, eyes roaming over his body, and Dave feels like he's being looked at under a microscope.

How they got out of the car, the car Kurt fucked Smythe against for fucks sake, up the steps, and into the house, Dave isn't quite sure. All he cares about now is having Kurt, back slammed against the now closed door, his own lips attacking Kurt's. Kissing his lips and sucking down _hard _on the smaller man's lower lip before moving up that _beautifulperfect_ jawline, tugging an earlobe between his lips, worrying the sensitive skin.

Hands pull him away from the spot that was making Kurt make the most wondrous sounds beneath him, only to have the low growl that has already been committed to his memory ground out two words.

"Bed. Now."

With strength he knows he has but has never really got to use outside of the gym until now, Dave only nods as he picks Kurt up, those sinfully long legs wrapping around his waist and lips attaching to his neck as he carries Kurt up the stairs, stumbling and almost falling as Kurt lips, then bites down and sucks _hard _at the juncture of his neck.

Up the steps and into his room, Dave doesn't have time to feel self-conscience about the décor in his room because as soon as the door is kicked shut and locked, he drops Kurt onto his bed. Long, angelically pale arms pull him down, Kurt pulling him, forcing Dave to settle his full weight on the smaller man.

Kurt keens, long, low and deep, and suddenly it's all teeth and tongues and gasps and moans as lips entangle, tongues fighting and sliding over each other.

There's a muttered 'up', whether from himself or Kurt, Dave doesn't care as shirts are hastily removed, chests bared, and there is twin hisses as skin meets skin, Dave's broad, slightly hairy chest is pressed so tight against Kurt's impossibly smooth, inhumanly pale chest, making it near impossible to tell where he ends and Kurt begins.

Nothing else seems to matter as Kurt writhes beneath him, neatly trimmed nails digging into his back causing an _ohsogood_ pain as he ruts against the man who meets him thrust for thrust, their kisses becoming more heated, more desperate, just… more.

"More."

Dave groans. Kurt's plead is so low, so primal that he can only nod and groan as hands fumble with the button and zipper on his jeans, soft fingers burning a trail against his cock when they brush against the erection that strains against the denim of his jeans. He barely registers that Kurt is way too damn fast at removing those sinfully tight skinny jeans of his before their now naked bodies slide together, Kurt straddling across his thighs, their cocks rubbing together.

Grasping pale hips with one hand, Dave looks up the man above him, the look of pure _bliss_ and _lust_ on Kurt's angelic face taking his breath away.

"So fucking beautiful, Kurt. Fuck."

They are the first words he has been able to get out, and he is rewarded with a goose bump inducing moan from the beautiful man above him. Dave wrapped his free hand over both of their erections, the increase of friction eliciting low groans from both of them as Kurt crashes their lips back together, all teeth and nips, bites, sucks, and tongues.

How long they are like this, Dave can't tell. All he knows is if he isn't careful, he's going to come way too soon.

"Want you, Kurt. _Fuck. _I want you."

He flips them over, attacking Kurt's lips, the smaller man thrashing beneath him, a constant stream of _yes Dave, fuck yes, yes_ coming out of that perfect mouth. Kissing Kurt firmly, Dave reaches into the bedside table for the lube he often uses to jerk off with, though this is a much better reason to use it, and one of the condoms he has had stashed for months now, just for the unlikely possibility that this might happen.

Kissing those beautifully swollen lips one last time, Dave kisses his way down that smooth expanse of skin, now glistening with sweat. Fucking Kurt Hummel can make even sweat look sexy as hell.

Dipping his tongue into that fucking sexy as fuck dip in Kurt's hipbones, he bites down and sucks, reveling in the bucking of Kurt's body beneath him and the moan he drags out as he marks the beautiful man as his own. Satisfied with the dark mark that stands out against the pale, pale skin, he moves lower and with little hesitation because this is _Kurt,_ he runs his tongue up the vein in Kurt's just as wondrous as the rest of he is cock, smirking at the high keen the responsive man sounds out.

Taking that as a good sign, Dave lowers his mouth, engulfing Kurt's cock. And god, the taste. Sucking cock was not something he was sure he would like, but Kurt is so hot, so heavy, and so heady on his tongue. He feels Kurt's hand tangle in in his short hair, guiding him, and Dave lets him. Let's Kurt set the pace as he pops open the lid on the lube and awkwardly squeezes a large amount of the cool gel onto his right hand, letting the bottle fall onto the bed next to them.

He sucks hard, hallowing out his cheeks, taking as much of Kurt's gorgeous cock as he can, circling a lubed finger over Kurt's slightly puckered, tiny hole. Kurt shudders under him hips thrusting into Dave's waiting mouth as he ever so slowly presses a finger into the tight heat.

Kurt's groan of _more _urges Dave on and he presses further, sinking the digit fully. He runs his tongue up the underside of Kurt's leaking cock and twists his finger, feeling the little bundle of nerves just as the man beneath him screams, his small frame shaking.

Releasing Kurt with a 'pop,' Dave sits up and captures Kurt's lips in his, slowly working in a second finger as he swallows the moans and gasps he elicits from the other man.

Dave stretches Kurt wide, slowly adding a third finger, making sure to pass over the sensitive prostate, keeping Kurt and even himself on the edge. How he has even managed to last this long, he has no idea, but he knows that if he doesn't get to bury himself in Kurt soon, he is going to lose any control he has left.

Kurt bites down _hard _on his lower lip and Dave is gone. Sliding lube covered fingers from the heat they had grown accustomed to; Dave sits back on his hunches, locking eyes with Kurt's blown, lust filled gaze that just has to match his own.

"Do it."

And that's all it takes and Dave has moved to kneel between those impossibly long legs, pink, stretched out hole just begging to be filled.

He fumbles slightly with the condom, covering his now covered cock with lube before he leans forward; a hand on each of Kurt's sexy as hell hips.

"You sure?"

A curt nod and Dave captures Kurt's lips with his, kissing the perfect man slow and soft as he presses forward, his cock twitching as it slides into such perfection.

It feels like an eternity has passed when he bottoms out and stills, buried so far deep in Kurt's body that he feels as if the two of them were really just one person.

Kurt shifts his hips beneath him and Dave takes that as his signal to move.

So he does.

There is no way he is going to last long with Kurt's perfectly hot tight walls of muscle clamped down around his, so bracing one graceful leg on his shoulder with one hand, he wraps his free hand around Kurt's leaking cock and strokes, both of them groaning at the shared sensations.

The come almost simultaneously; Dave watches in lustful fascination as Kurt's back curves, driving his chest upwards as he screams Dave's name, come coating Dave's hand and Kurt's stomach. The contacting of Kurt's ass around him barely gives Dave any warning as he come just two short moments after the pale man, his cock throbbing almost painfully as it empties itself.

Pulling out slowly, Dave pulls the condom off and lets it drop onto his floor, telling himself he will pick it up later.

Moving from between the long legs he hopes to someday get to explore farther, Dave collapses onto the bed next to a seemingly blissed-out Kurt Hummel. The loss of having the heat of Kurt under and around him sends a chill down his spine, raising the hairs on his arms and legs.

A hand on his chest causes Dave to open eyes he hadn't noticed he had closed to look over at Kurt. There is no stopping his wide smile despite the cool air on his skin.

He could get used to having these kinds of goose bumps.


End file.
